powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Intuitive Aptitude
The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. Also Called * Hyper Intuition * Innate Capability * Instinctive Aptitude * Intuitive Intellect/Intelligence * Intuitive Psychometry * Psychic Aptitude * Spontaneous Learning Capabilities The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat Techniques *Intuitive Replication Variations * Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. * Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). * Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. * Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. * Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. * Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. * Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. * Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. * Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. * Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". * Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. * Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. * Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. * Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. * Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. * Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. * Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. * Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. * Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. * Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. * Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. * Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Other Variations * Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. * Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. * Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. * Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. * Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. * Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. * Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. * Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. * Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. * Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. * Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. * Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. * Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. * Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. * Danger Intuition: ''to detect impending threats. * ''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. * Experimentation: to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. * Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. * Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. * History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. * Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. * Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. * Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. * Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. * Law Intuition: to understand various laws. * Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. * Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. * Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. * Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. * Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. * Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. * Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. * Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. * Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. * Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. * Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. * Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. * Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. * Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. * Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. * Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. * Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. * Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. * Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. * Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. * Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. * Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. Associations *Combined with Empathic Mimicry, the user may gain Intuitive Empathic Replication. *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Wisdom *Enlightenment *Hypercognition *Instant Learning *Knowledge Replication *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psionic Intuition Limitations *Can still forget known information. *May have the side affect of becoming obsessed with knowing more of everything. *May only work as a "gut feeling" rather than giving the user the whole picture. *Could suffer from information overload. Known Users Gallery Link vs Armos.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) learns how to use new weapons and items the minute he obtains them. Touhou Fuhai Jigentou.jpg|After witnessing Toho Fuhai () perform the long-range version of the Moon Crushing Dimension Blade... Akua Long Range Jigentou.PNG|...Shuzen Akua (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) intuitively learned how to do the same. River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) refers to this ability as his "Super Brain." File:Kiriyama_Kazuo.jpg|Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) can instantly learn and master something due to his brain damage erasing all emotions, leading him to the projected winner of the program, barring unforeseen circumstances. iZombie zombie.png|Liv Moore (iZombie) can gain intuitive abilities by eating the brains of many recently killed victims. Perfect Vision.jpg|Ikki Kurogane's (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Perfect Vision allows him to grasp not only an individual's fighting style but also their personalities, tendencies, and the true nature of their abilities. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers